


and if those tears come rolling down i'll pull you close to me

by musiciansfriend



Series: Ziall One Shots (Family, Mpreg, et cetera, et cetera) [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy!Zayn, M/M, flowerchild!niall, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiciansfriend/pseuds/musiciansfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>better at one shots than i am at chapters, i guess.</p>
    </blockquote>





	and if those tears come rolling down i'll pull you close to me

**Author's Note:**

> better at one shots than i am at chapters, i guess.

_"You scare me."_ There. Zayn had said it.

 

_"I scare you?'_

 

Zayn paused. He looked away and gulped. _"Yeah."_

 

_"How do I scare you, Zayn?"_

_"It's just, y'know, you're so bright and happy all of the fucking time, and, god, you just lead your life like nobody else I know, and you scare me because I'm in love with you, Ni."_

 

Niall grabbed his hands and held them tight.

 

_"You come into a room and the whole damn place lights up like a fuckin' christmas tree. 'M head over heels, Ni."_

 

How could this leather-jacket wearing, cigarette smoking, bikie covered in tattoos fall in love with him? It didn't make sense. Niall worked at a nursery school and sang songs and played his guitar. He laughed loud and laughed often. He went to church every week. He had a family that loved him and a great group of friends. He put flowers in his hair and worked at an animal shelter on Saturdays. 

 

Zayn dealt drugs (even on Sundays) and worked at a tattoo and piercing parlour. He couldn't pay his rent, let alone provide for his two younger sisters. He barely cracked a smile, and when he did, it was because of Niall. His father had died of an unknown disease years ago, and his mother, his _beautiful_ mother could not simply bear with the death of her beloved, and died of heartbreak. No one wanted to be friends with him, because he was  _different_ _._  They simply did not accept him. He had never stepped foot in a sanctuary a day in his life, and yet, he had a place of refuge. 

 

Two hands cupped his cheeks. Zayn brought his own right hand up and enveloped Niall's. Zayn closed his eyes; as soon as he did, they shot open again. Niall pressed their lips together, moving his free hand down to Zayn's chest, under his jacket and over his heart. 

 

Zayn was afraid. 

 

_But it was okay._

**Author's Note:**

> and if those tears come rolling down i'll pull you close to me


End file.
